The MAGCON Girl stole the Grier's Heart
by emin8599
Summary: MAGCON Fanfic about a girl that joins the tour


Back story: Amara became a famous Youtuber. She does vlogs similar to the MAGCON boys and many others such as Tyler Oakley and Grace Helbig. Their managers finally got them to become a part of the MAGCON family this is from a couple of the boys and the two girls POV's. (p.s. This was written before MAGCON sort of split up *cries*)

Amara's POV

I was sitting in one of the room's of the giant penthouse that our managers had booked for our stop in Denver, CO. My school work was sprawled across one the table and my laptop was open to my online textbook. I was trying to keep up with my schoolwork so my life could stay some what normal.

Nash's POV

We were all chilling in one of the bed rooms after we had a meeting for the event tomorrow, like we always do.

"Nash," Cameron nudged me, "Amara's over in the other room alone."

"So?" My face heated and flushed a shade a red. Cameron has known me for a long time and knows me better than I probably know myself.

" I know you want to talk to her," he began to laugh, "and get in her pants." He cracked up.

"CAM!" I yelled at him but quickly lowered my voice, "stop I don't want the other guys to know."

Jack Johnson leaned over from where he was sitting on the bed, "She's hot, Nash you've been way to serious of tour if you know what I mean."

Now a bunch of the other guys chimed in trying to get me to go talk to her. I was pretty embarrassed but it was true, all the other guys had hooked up with some girls along the way and I hadn't been interested.

"Okay true, but what should I even say when I walk into that room?"

"Oh my god just say hey, whats up?" groaned Shawn.

I rolled my eyes, flicked him off and hopped off of the bed. I had never been this nervous to talk to a girl but I made my way over to her door.

Amara's POV

I looked up from my the maps I was working on for geography after I heard the guys shouting in the other room. As soon as I got back to work someone knocked on my door, assuming it was Hayes I just opened the door with out asking who it is. To my surprise it was Nash standing there with his hands in his pockets.

"Oh hey. I thought you were Hayes." I said.

"Oh, sorry just me. But um what's up?" He stuttered.

"I'm just working on my homework..." I stood there bashfully because I was, well, doing homework on a friday night while on MAGCON tour.

Nash was still standing there as we talked. "You actually do that? I've always hated doing school work on tour"

"You can come help me and see that it isn't that bad, sometimes."

He laughed and followed me over to where I had been sitting. He stayed standing as I sat down and put his arms around me to place his hands on the table. I got butterflies in my stomach but I started back on my assignment as Nash watched intently.

Nash's POV

I had my hands on both sides of Amara as they rested on the table. I watched as she worked on some map project for some class that I could care less about but being with her was worth it.

"So how have you liked being with us on MAGCON?" I asked her.

She tilted her head up at me, "It's been so fun meeting so many fans and hanging out with everyone."

She smiled and looked back down at her table, she whispered excuse me. I stood up straight so she could scoot her chair out, then she walked over and grabbed her phone to take a break.

"If you had the chance to not have become this famous would you take it?" She asked quickly.

I was confused, "What? Like, not have gotten vine famous and stuff?"

"I guess." She replied.

"Is something wrong?" I asked. "Seriously are you not enjoying MAGCON and everything else?"

"Don't get me wrong," she started, "I love everything but it's my mom that doesn't think this is right for me."

"Well I could have my parents talk to her about it, only if you want that, I mean."

She interrupted me, "That's fine she let me come and that all that really matters. Thank you for the offer though." She smiled again.

Hayes POV

I was outside talking on the phone with a fan that had gotten my number from some other fan that said she'd kill herself unless she had a conversation with me. I wasn't in the best mood but I was excited to go hang out with some of the greatest people in the world. I walked in the room but didn't see Nash, I was kind of bummed because none of the other guys knew about the call with the girl besides him.

"Where's Nash?" I asked the room as I made my way over to an open chair by Jack Gilinsky.

"He grew some balls and went to talk to Amara one-on-one." Jack replied.

I briskly glanced over to Taylor and gave him a "did you know about this" look. He looked back down at his phone and a couple of seconds later a text popped up on my screen from him.

Sorry dude. I knew you liked her but so does your brother. Maybe you can win her ;)

I sighed and joined in on the conversation trying to forget that my brother was alone in another room with a girl that both of us wanted to be with.

Amara's POV

As I laid in bed thinking about how much I had loved hanging out with Nash alone. It seemed so weird having a crush on brothers, one younger than me and one older than me, but I should probably focus on my fans on the tour. I sighed and flipped over onto my stomach to snatch my phone off of the bed side table. I had a couple of messages from friends and as I scrolled down further I saw one from Hayes.

Hey are you still up? I'm boreeeeeed

I didn't reply because I was just about to go to bed but I still liked the fact that he texted me...

** Part 2**

*Saturday night after the MAGCON event*

Nash's POV

We were all hanging out in the lounge area of our hotel, they had been kind enough to block it off for us. I was sharing a couch with Cam, Jack & Jack, and Amara.

"Hey, hey, hey listen! We should play a game!" Carter yelled.

We all chimed in with exclaims of yeah and like what? Me and a couple of the other guys quickly pulled out their phones and tweeted asking for game suggestions. In only a matter of three minutes we had four games we could choose from. We decided to vote on Odds Are, Truth or Dare, Never Have I Ever, or Hot Seat. Pretty much everyone thought Truth or Dare would be best since it isn't hard and everyone already knows how to play.

Amara's POV

I was seated on a couch in between Nash and Jack Johnson and we had decided to play some Truth or Dare.

"Amara has to be first." Nash exclaimed.

"Yeah Amara you definitely have to go first." Hayes insisted.

"Okay fine I pick... Um, I don't know which one should I pick?" I asked.

All the boys yelled dare so I really had no other choice. I'm still a little uncomfortable with all the boys considering I was the only girl besides Mahogany, but I decided I would do whatever they decided for as the dare. The boys all huddled together to pick a dare for me, my palms got a little bit sweaty as I waited for whatever they planned on to embarrass me.

"Okay we got it," Cam said as they broke the huddle, "You have to kiss whoever we choose BUT you will be blindfolded."

I laughed nervously, "Ok, I'm ready. Blindfold me bitches!"

Nash spun me around and fastened Taylor's bandana around my eyes. "Can you see?"

"Nope, the blindfold is so tight I can't even open my eyes." I told him. "So, will you just tell me when I'm about to one of you, I want to be ready."

"Okay kissing will begin in 3-2-1, KISS!"

Next thing I know one of they guys lips are pressed up against mine and I just go along with his kiss. I can't tell who it is but I assume that they'll tell me once this kiss is over. He pulls away and all the other guys cheered and praised him. I swiftly removed the bandana and opened my eyes and I saw Hayes standing in the middle of the group of boys standing in front of me. He was blushing and that made me blush because that means it must have been him that I just kissed.

Hayes POV 

My face was flushed because it was my first kiss and my brother and some of our closest friends were watching. Amara smiled and that made me feel better, hopefully that was a good sign.

"Next person!" shouted Matt, "Nash should be next."

We all got settled back down into the couches and chairs. Nash chose truth and I had a good question to ask him.

"Aye I have a good one. Nash, kill, marry, f*ck." I said.

He groaned, "Fine who are the three girls?"

"Your crush from middle school who got extremely hot," I was interrupted by Jack Gilinsky's question.

"Wait, wait who's this girl? Show us some pics." he said.

Nash was blushing but I pulled up one of Blaire Powell's most recent facebook profile pictures. "This is her." I said and passed my phone around the group. I heard a couple of the guys say things like, damn, oooh, and she's smoking.

"Okay who are the other girls?" Nash asked.

"Okay so Blaire, Mahogany, and..." I smirked, "Amara."

Amara and Mahogany looked at each other and giggled knowing that one of them would get killed, married to Nash or hookup with him.

"Since both Mahogany and Amara are in the room I guess I'd kill Blaire."

"Dude!" Cameron yelled, "She's so hot don't kill her."

"Cam, its just a game. Okay and I guess I would marry Amara and f*ck Mahogany." Nash finished.

Nash's POV

It had gotten late and we all headed back up to our giant suite. We all packed into the elevator but Amara said she's claustrophobic and told us she'd wait for the next one. I pushed through the guys from the back of the elevator to stay with Amara. As the doors closed Cam winked at me and I just smirked back.

"Are you actually claustrophobic?" I asked Amara.

"Well like not clinically," I told him, "but I do get really nervous and stuff when I'm in tight spaces."

"Oh that sort of sucks." I said.

"Yeah." she replied.

We stood there waiting for the elevator while scrolling through our twitter newsfeed. It was weird because just last night we had a really great conversation and now we were standing their in silence. I had an odd feeling talking to her was hard because she had just kissed my younger brother and I said I would possibly marry her. The elevator doors opened and we stepped into it.

"Hey can I ask you something?" I said quietly.

"Of course."

"I had a bunch of fun last night hanging out with you and um, I want to take you on a real date sometime. I mean if you want." I started to ramble but she interrupted me.

"Nash, yes, that'd be so much fun!"

We arrived to our floor and I got out the room key and she said goodnight to me and went to her separate bedroom.

Amara's POV 

Yet another fabulous day spent with fans and the guys, this trip has made me happier than I've ever been. My phone dinged and a notification popped up telling me that Nash screenshotted the last picture I sent to him. That bastard! I look awful with out any makeup on and my hair is a mess. I texted him as quick as I could.

DONT U DARE POST THAT SELFIE OF ME!

I waited for his response but I didn't need to as I was on twitter I saw he posted the picture with the caption, "Wow isn't she a beaut? But bae has been loving MAGCON tour."

I felt stupid sitting in bed smiling at my phone but it was surprisingly sweet of him. The picture was extremely ugly yet I was flattered none the less. I decided to respond to my own text to Nash, I apologized about calling him a bastard but didn't thank him for the tweet... that might be a little strange.


End file.
